


Masked Singer AU

by seaturts



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaturts/pseuds/seaturts
Summary: Richie's agent approaches him with an exciting opportunity: the chance to shine on the hit reality show, The Masked Singer.  Follow along as he struggles to keep the secret, pick PG songs from week to week, and avoid elimination. (Twitter fic/smau)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 16





	Masked Singer AU

**Author's Note:**

> This story is entirely on Twitter and complete!

[take me to the story babey](https://twitter.com/raccooonbabey/status/1223408988269830145)


End file.
